


SECOND CHANCE

by dianarisafitri021



Category: CRY ME A SAD RIVER
Genre: Other, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianarisafitri021/pseuds/dianarisafitri021
Summary: How's Qi Ming’s life after his best friend had committed suicide?This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.
Relationships: YU YAN AND QI MING





	SECOND CHANCE

There were no words to describe how sorry I was after that incident. I should’ve been by her side and supported her. I should’ve realized that I was the only one she could lean onto. Why was I so stupid!  
Several months have already passed but I couldn’t cover up the guilt that kept building up in my chest. That moment couldn't get out of my head. It always haunted me every time I closed my eyes.  
All of that would never have happened if I were there for her when she was at the lowest point in her life. I could’ve been able to save her. I’m the guiltiest of all. It’s me!  
I was so sorry Yi Yao. I was sorry for didn't trust you in the first place. I was sorry for not understanding your feelings and I was sorry for leaving you alone when I should’ve been there for you. I knew, thousands of apologies wouldn’t be enough but I hope you could feel how sorry I was.  
"Qi Ming" my mother's voice thrust me back into reality.  
“Qi Ming, come on down. Breakfast is ready” she said softly.  
I remained silent.  
"How long do you want to be like this? Yi Yao had already rested in peace. She definitely doesn't want you to act like this. I know you feel guilty but it's not entirely your fault. Please, stop beating yourself up. You have to remember, many people worry about you”  
There’s another moment of silence.  
She then walked up to me and took both of my hands. "Mom and dad have thought it carefully. You're going to change schools. We can't keep looking at you like this" I saw her eyes and it was clear that she had just been crying. She looked exhausted.  
"I’m sorry, Mom"  
My mother looked at me in surprise because I haven't spoken to anyone for a long time. I just spent my days in the bedroom and let the guilt gnaw at me.  
My mother had tears in her eyes but she immediately wiped them away “It’s okay, dear. So, what are you saying? You don’t mind moving to another school right?”  
I shook my head and smiled faintly.  
"That’s great! Mom and dad will take care of everything soon. You don't need to worry. Now, let’s go down and have breakfast together, your father is waiting." She looked very happy and relieved. For the first time, everything went as before that morning.  
Today was my first day at a new school. I’ve promised my parents to make a fresh start. I couldn’t dwell in the past and lamented the event that already had happened. I took a deep breath and stepped my feet into my new classroom, new classmates, and a new start.  
The teacher told me to introduce myself.  
“Hello, my name is Qi Ming. I hope we can be good friends. ”I said with a smile.  
I shifted my eyes across the room. My gaze was fixed on a girl in the back corner. She didn't seem interested in me being a new student in this class. After being told to sit down, I walked to the only empty table next to that girl.  
"Hi, I'm Qi Ming"  
She took her eyes off the window and looked at me for a moment but didn't say a word. However, the look in her eyes reminded me of one person, Yi Yao.  
During the break, when other students went to the cafeteria, played games, or just had chat with their friends, Yu Yan just sat in her chair looking out the window again. It looked like the scenery outside looked more interesting than anything else in the classroom.  
"Hey, you" I called her but she didn't turn around at all. I got up, walked over to her, and poked her on the shoulder. She was very surprised.  
“Hey, I called you earlier”  
“You didn't say my name.” she said curtly and left the classroom.  
"Don't mind her. She’s known as a strange girl throughout this school” said one student who saw my attempt to had a chat with Yu Yan.  
For several weeks, I tried to be friends with Yu Yan. It’s just starting from calling her name, asking about the material in class, and the last one followed her everywhere she went to. In the hope that one day she would get tired of me and talk to me. Unfortunately, they’re all useless.  
One morning, I entered the classroom as usual and immediately looked for Yu Yan. She always sat on her table in the back corner by the window. Strangely enough, the girl was not there today. I searched every corner of the school but couldn’t find her.  
When the class ended, I decided that I would ask the administrator for Yu Yan’s address in case she was sick and couldn’t go to school today. But then suddenly, I remembered that there was still one place that I haven’t visited yet. The school’s rooftop.  
I climbed up the stairs to the rooftop and opened the door slightly. I saw Yu Yan appeared from behind the boxes. She looked like she was in pain and blood flowing out from her wrists stained the roof floor. The dropped blood left a trail in line with Yu Yan's footsteps.  
Yu Yan walked towards the edge of the rooftop and stretched both her hands as if she was ready to give up her life. I immediately came out of my place without her knowledge and dashed out towards her direction. I pulled her body over and caused both of us to fall on the rooftop floor.  
"What the hell are you doing?!!" Yu Yan screamed as she realized what had just happened.  
“You never spoke a word to me and now you got angry right away? And what was that?! I’m the one who should ask you that question. What do you think you’re going to do?”  
“You don’t need to know what I’m gonna do. Mind your own fcking business! ”  
I could only sigh. Then I remembered the wound on Yu Yan's hand. I immediately took a handkerchief in my bag and used it to stop the bleeding. When it was finished, there’s just silence between us.  
"Why?" I started the conversation.  
Yu Yan remained silent for a moment "You wouldn't know what it feels like"  
“You know what; I once had a close friend. We've been friends since childhood even though our lives could be said to be completely different. "  
I told her about Yi Yao’s story, her life as a victim of bullying up until she was accused of being a murderer, and when she couldn’t take it anymore, she took a shortcut and committed suicide to prove that she was not a murderer.  
"That was my biggest regret. While Yi Yao desperately needed my support, I wasn't there for her. I left her alone and it made her think that suicide was the only way out.”  
The tears came out without my command “I’m sorry, I got really emotional when talking about her. For several months I blamed myself for what had happened and imagined if I were by her side, none of that would happen." I said as I wiped away the tears.  
"You must’ve really cared about her." said Yu Yan.  
"Yeah. I did. I miss her a lot. And you remind me of her. She also didn't talk much. By the way, why you won’t talk to me??"  
"Keep your eyes and ears open but your mouth shut. You’ll learn a ton’. That term. I learned a lot of things after doing that. I became more familiar with our society and noticed something that I never thought of. Frankly saying our society is full of shit. People will have sweet mouths in front of you and talking shit behind your back. We live in a judgmental society where people judge one and another as they please. It doesn’t matter whether you act nice or bad, they will always find loopholes to bring you down. So, I think it’s better for me to keep it this way"  
“Wow. I don't know if you can talk that long” I joked. Yu Yan just chuckled at my response.  
"I didn’t expect you had such thoughts. I thought you were indifferent to your surroundings. Are they the reasons why you wanted to do that act before?”  
“I'm just tired. I’m tired of living. No one cares about me. No one. Not even my own parents. They think that I'm old enough to take care of myself. Friend? You must’ve known that the entire school calls me a weirdo, mute girl, and other weird nicknames. I feel like I’ve had enough. There’s no point in living now. I'm sure they won’t even notice if I suddenly disappear from their lives hahaha. ” she laughed but I knew it was her way to coped with the reality.  
“I always wish I could rewind the time or be given a second chance so I can save Yi Yao. When I saw you, I felt like God had granted my wish. Let me help you, Yu Yan." I said sincerely.  
“I don’t know. I'm not sure if you can stand my attitude”  
"Are you kidding me? Look where we are now. If I couldn't stand your attitude, I would have left you a long time ago. But I'm not, because I sincerely want to help you. Let me help you, Yu Yan.”  
Yu Yan gave me no response.  
“It’s okay if you don't want to be friends with me. I totally understand. Maybe everything seems so sudden to you. I’ll wait till you’re ready. At least, you should know that now you are no longer alone Yu Yan. You have me. Even though we barely knew each other, I promise I’ll try to be there for you and help you out of your darkest day" I smiled and looked at Yu Yan's face seriously.  
"It's getting dark now. Come on, I’ll take you home." I got up and waited for her. Yu Yan followed me short after and then suddenly stretched out her hand to me. I only looked at her confused.  
"Friends?" she said with a smile for the first time since I got to know her.  
Upon hearing that word, I couldn't help but smile. I immediately took her hand.  
"FRIENDS !!!!" I answered out loud. Finally, my effort was paid off.  
At that moment, I promised that I wouldn’t repeat the same mistakes. I would not let you down Yu Yan. I won't let Yu Yan end up like Yi Yao. I would be there for you no matter what happened. I promised.

~ THE END ~


End file.
